


Fallen in Love

by glassheart (angksquf)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angksquf/pseuds/glassheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the boundaries of dreams and reality, Ian finally comes to terms with his mixed emotions at the worst time - at the wedding of his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have originally written this fic in another language and have translated it, so there may be phrases that doesn't make sense. English, obviously, is not my first language.  
> Beta'd by me, so all mistakes are at my fault.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh or any other characters existant within the text

He smiles again. He moves towards me. He smiles at me. Not anyone else, but me.

"Ian, dude."

Wearing the checked flair I always liked, he smiles as he holds out his hand, awaiting for me to grab. Even with my slow pace, he never loses his smile and waits for me. And when I do stand in front of him, he raises his hand towards me, with love-ridden eyes. The scent of his fragrance is intoxicating.

"Come with me"

Should I hold his hand, I hesitate as the world around us fades to dark and he lowers his hand with a flash of grief over his eyes.  
And then, I open my eyes.

***

Ian squinted his eyes open as he tried to unsuccessfully block the blare of the sun with his hand. As he came to his senses, he lowered his hand to pet Daisy to calm her, her startled face telling Ian that he had woken her up again.

"It's okay. It's okay."

Was it, really okay. Ian grabbed hold of his thumping heart. He couldn't remember when this all started: whenever he would fall asleep, he would dream the same dream every time, with the same setting and all, and it was strangling Ian more and more. What was even more intoxicating, however, was not the dream but the person within it. The person always wore the clothing Ian liked, had the hairstyle he liked, and greeted him with the smile he liked. As much as Ian wished to be held within the person's arm, he was like a nightmare. Too sweet, it was intoxicating enough to poison him.

"..It's today. I should get..ready. I'll be late."

Ian picked up the beige card on his bedside table. The words 'We're getting married, Anthony & Miel' once written in dark violet, was fading to lavender due to constant rubbing by Ian's fingers. The person who Ian dreamed everyday had chosen the 6 months he spent with her over 16 years he and Ian had together, and left him. Of course, Ian understood in his head that love and friendship is a completely different thing long ago, but his heard refused to accept. Even when he was asked to be the best man, he had to follow his heart and accept the brutal wish.

In truth, it really wasn't anything. It was natural for his best friend to ask him to congratulate his decision to live the rest of his life with the woman he loves. It was expected of. Ian got up and got prepared as slowly as possible, staring at the black suit hanging near the mirror. He had no intentions of being late to the ceremony. Just, he didn't want to see the groom's love-stricken face when the bride walks down the aisle. Really, it wasn't anything. The wedding wasn't anything. Anthony wasn't anything.

***

"Ian! You're finally here! I was so worried you weren't coming."

Ian managed to lift the tips of his mouth to form a face resembling a smile towards the groom running towards. He considered hard to just drop everything and stay home, but in the end, he followed his heart and dragged himself to the ceremony. And in all that, Ian felt stupid that he thought the beige tuxedo and white tie suited Anthony so well. Maybe Ian's heart went to these such moments where Anthony would look just so good it made him forget their friendship just for a moment, or maybe where his cheery personality shined even through the tight-fitting suit. No. Stop. Ian blamed himself for even thinking such thoughts at his wedding. It was more miserable to find himself bringing up to hiding his true emotions and congratulate the groom for real. If he knew he was going to be like this, maybe he shouldn't have come. Or maybe, just maybe, Ian knew that he was going to be like this.

"Sorry. Woke up late today."

"You ALWAYS wake up late! We even had to postpone our filming at the Smosh House because you slept in! But hey, in the end, it matters that you're here. I told Miel that we would never start until you came. You're my best man, after all."

Glancing at Anthony's back as he chattered and dragged Ian into the wedding hall, Ian's chest felt heavy with familiarity. He had stared into the other's back so many times for 16 years as Anthony stepped up for Ian numerous times, who usually didn't say much. Unlike other times, however, it seemed so big today. Like a brick wall Ian could never step over.

***

Just before the start of the ceremony, Ian slipped away from the front seat to head towards the back. He couldn't bare to bring up the courage to watch Anthony tie the wedding ties right next to him. Of course he felt guilty, but Ian wanted to be greedy just for once. Just for today. Ian could see the groom looking around the hall as he stood at the front. Ian quickly dropped his head into the forming crowd. He was probably looking for Ian. Coward. The fact that he was swayed by him until the end and hiding away from him behind the crowd had made Ian feel so pathetic, it almost made him drop and cry.

Just then, the soft sounds of the piano filled the hall. Only then Ian looked up and turned. The sight of Miel in a white wedding gown and snow white rose bouquets as she walked down the aisle, was breathtakingly beautiful. But Ian turned not to her, but towards the groom. He was gazing into Miel, his mouth dropped, and looked like he had fallen for her once again. His look screamed love. Looking at that face, Ian couldn't hold back a genuine smile. Even with that stupid expression, the groom looked gorgeous, and Ian decided to give up. What did I expect from you. We both have separate ways to go.

Ian turned his head back towards the opened door. The blurry line of light between the entrance across the hall seemed so much closer than before, and much more welcoming, like it was guiding Ian. As if enchanted by it, he detached himself away from the wall and walked to the door. He grabbed the doorknob, and turned once more. The groom's back was still big, and familiar. Looking at it, Ian let out a small chuckle. Bye Anthony. Eventually, he opened the door and stepped towards the blinding sunlight, and he was overwhelmed with the thought that it was not him but Anthony's back that was moving away from him, further and further away.

Goodbye Anthony. For real.

***

He smiles again. He moves towards me. He smiles at me. Not anyone else, but me.

"Ian, dude."

Wearing the beige tuxedo I brought myself to like, he smiles as he holds out his hand, awaiting for me to grab. He doesn't even flinch when I stomp confidently towards him, unlike before. And when I do stand in front of him, he raises his hand towards me, with love-ridden eyes. The scent of his fragrance is intoxicating.

"Come with me"

I don't feel scared as before. I can accept his smile. As I respond to him with a smile and grab his hand, he looks at me as if he had fallen in love for me. He repeats 'I love you' countless times, and drags me to somewhere. The back in front of me, is like a soft and familiar blanket.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes. I want to be with you."

***

Anthony squinted his eyes open as he tried to unsuccessfully block the blare of the sun with his hand. Sleeping against a chair for days was pushing even Anthony to his limits. Nevertheless, he couldn't possibly leave the hospital room. Ian's emaciated face seemed to grab his ankles. The face that always looked happy, healthy was gone and all that was left was bones and skin.

It had been 3 weeks since Ian didn't open his eyes. The doctors all stated coma, but couldn't point out the reason. They also couldn't determine why he wasn't waking up. They were frustrated, but the most upset person was Anthony himself. 3 weeks ago, he and Miel got married and, looking healthy as ever, Ian congratulated them on the day. And after he came back from a wondrous honeymoon, he was delivered with the delayed phone message that Ian was in the hospital, unconscious. The sight of his best friend on the bed struck him hard, and although it was hard for the newlyweds, Anthony couldn't just leave his friend he spent 16 years with alone and was keeping in the room.

In truth, Anthony still couldn't believe this situation. It seemed like Ian would get up from the bed and laugh, saying things like 'I don't oversleep' if Anthony tried to shake him awake, but his gaunt body that never ceased to become more emaciated told a complete different story. But, the reason behind Anthony's false hope was Ian's face.

He laid at the bed, and kept a smile as if he had fallen in love.


End file.
